Tous fous dans ce monde de barge
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur ce manga de fou
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** Pas besoin de cerveau

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Fight Girl a été faites par son auteur dont j'ai oublié le nom.

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour, drabble

**Couple :** Euh….Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Le vide intersidérale entre mes deux oreilles » donc bon….

Mafuyu était complètement abrutie par l'eau de javel. Elle vit dans son monde, ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle, et pense qu'avec la force qu'elle a, elle va réussir à vivre une parfaite vie scolaire d'une jeune fille en fleur digne des bons shojos

Hayasaka était tout aussi idiot. Il ne comprenait même pas que Super Lapinou et Natsuo était la même personne que Mafuyu l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois. En plus, il était tout aussi nul que la jeune fille en cours.

Et c'était de ces deux imbéciles que Takaomi devait se charger pour le club des bonnes mœurs. Mais au moins, ils compensaient le vide entre leurs deux oreilles, par un complément dans leurs poings.

Et puis, quand on réfléchit lors d'une baston, on perd forcément non ? Alors autant abandonner le concept du cerveau et laisser le reste faire.

Fin


	2. Mauvaise page

**Titre de la fanfic :** Mauvaise page

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Fight Girl appartient à Izumi Tsubaki

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Tu achètes quoi ».

Yuto était masochiste. Ca, même Mafuyu ne l'ignorait pas, bien qu'elle évite d'en profiter – d'ailleurs c'était étrange -.

Mais il avait aussi un autre hobby : Celui de prendre des photos de lui dans des positions tout à fait étrange, sûrement pornographiques ou bien tout à fait glauques.

Aussi, croyant que cela pourrait le rendre célèbre, il se mit à les vendre sur Ebay.

Un homme, d'âge moyen, à l'autre bout de la planète, bidouillait sur son ordi, évitant les sites pornographiques pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il préférait trainer sur Ebay. C'est là qu'il trouva les photos de ce japonais à l'air étrange.

- Chéri, qu'est ce que tu es entrain d'achete….AAAH C'EST QUOI CA ?

- Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je te le jure !

- PERVERS ! JE DEMANDE LE DIVORCE !

L'homme eut beau tenter de trouver des excuses sur le pourquoi du comment, il finit par divorcer. Tout ça parce qu'il était tombé sur le mauvais produit au mauvais moment.

Comme quoi, il aurait mieux valu qu'il aille sur les sites pornos, ça lui aurait peut-être mieux réussi.

Fin


	3. Privilège

**Titre de la fanfic :** Privilège

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Fight Girl viens de Izumi Tsubaki

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour et Romance

**Couple :** Un fond de Takaomi x Mafuyu

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Ferme la porte en partant ».

De nouveau, Takaomi avait ramené une belle fille chez lui. De nouveau, celle-ci allait repartir après avoir pris du bon temps avec le professeur. Sauf que cette fois, la pauvre était tombée un mauvais jour. En effet, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé, la sonnerie vint à retentir, et le professeur s'en alla ouvrir pour voir qui c'était. En face de lui se tenait sa voisine, qui était bien sûr Mafuyu.

Takaomi se tourna vers la fille qu'il avait ramenée chez lui :

- Bon, il est l'heure se dire au revoir. Ferme bien la porte en partant.

La jeune fille, outrée, s'en alla sans même avoir pu profiter de ce bel homme qu'était Takaomi. Décidément, cette Mafuyu devait être sa favorite pour avoir le privilège d'avoir le professeur avant tout le monde.

Fin


	4. Une nouvelle arme

**Titre de la fanfic :** Une nouvelle arme

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Fight Girl vient d'Izumi Tsubaki

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Lis des livres tu seras moins con ».

Mafuyu avait eut de nouveau des mauvais résultats aux derniers contrôles. Takaomi n'en était pas très fier, ce n'est pas ça qui allait servir à mener à bien son but. Il savait pourquoi cette idiote ne comprenait jamais rien à rien et n'arrivait même pas à suivre en cours : Elle ne prenait pas la peine de lire. Jamais. Elle préférait dessiner pendant les cours, et faire passer le temps bizarrement.

Bref, ce jour là, il lui annonça :

- Lis des livres, tu verras, ça rend intelligent.

Mafuyu ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça.

Et d'ailleurs, quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle apprit qu'Hayasaka avait des problèmes, elle préféra se servir des livres comme arme, plutôt que comme moyen pour rendre intelligent.

Elle trouva d'ailleurs cette manière de les utiliser, dix fois plus intéressante, et recommença plusieurs fois, sans jamais en feuilleter un pour le lire.

Fin


	5. Essayage

**Titre de la fanfic :** Essayage

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Fight Girl vient d'Izumi Tsubaki

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « T'as l'air con avec ces lunettes, on dirait Harry Potter ».

Quand Mafuyu essaya de trouver un costume pour se faire passer pour autre chose que Super Lapinou en raison de son masque brisé, elle passa par la magical girl, la policière, et aussi… Par plusieurs autres costumes. Takaomi assista alors à une Mafuyu danseuse étoile, une Mafuyu en maillot de bain – plutôt pas mal d'ailleurs, dommage que sa poitrine soit si plate -, une Mafuyu petit enfant, et…

- T'as l'air vraiment bête avec ces lunettes, on dirait Harry Potter.

Justement, Mafuyu n'osa pas lui dire que le « cosplay » qu'elle venait d'essayer c'était ça. Elle supposa que Takaominou n'aimait pas Harry Potter, et décida de se mettre en Natsuo quelques instants plus tard. En effet, c'était vraiment moins ridicule.

Fin


End file.
